


Texts From Hogwarts

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Texts From Last Night [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Drabble conversations based on on posts from the website Textsfromlastnight.com





	1. #1

#1

Lily & Marlene

“Dude, what is wrong with me? I’m like a strong independent woman and shit.”

“I don’t know, blame Sirius, that’s what I always do.”


	2. #2

#2

Lily & Marlene, Lily/James

“James said you avoided him all summer. Like you went out of your way not to run into him.”

“Last time I “ran into him” I ended up with the clap and had to explain why the ladder was missing from the garage


	3. #3

#3

Ginny & Hermione, Draco/Hermione

“How was your date with Draco?”

“He’s nice to look at and knows the difference between your and you’re. I win.” 


	4. #4

#4

Remus & Sirius

“She has no problem going ass to mouth, but won’t eat the pizza crust. I don’t get it.”

“I think it’s best if you and I don’t speak for awhile.”


	5. #5

#5

Sirius & James

“My talents include parallel parking and overreacting about absolutely everything...and drinking…”

“Sirius we grew up together, you don’t need to tell me this, already know.”


	6. #6

#6

Sirius/Remus

“I just woke up in the closet wearing nothing but a santa hat.” 

“And after all that work you put into getting out of the closet, too.” 


	7. #7

#7

Lily/James

“If you don’t believe in my fighting skills, I don’t know if we can be together.” 

“James, you hit the punching bag and it knocked you on your arse.” 


	8. #8

#8

Young!Sirius & Hermione

“Honestly, who turns down a free blow job?” 

“A man who is not to be trusted...ever!”


	9. #9

#9

Hermione & Harry, Hermione & Sirius

“If becoming an adult is chuggin a bottle of wine in your bed and crying about your stress while you dog watches you, sign me up. 

“Hermione you don’t have a dog… wait, is Sirius with you? He’s supposed to be helping me clean out the Grimmauld Attic.” 


	10. #10

#10

Hermione & Ginny

“Drunk you needs to learn to call sober me, so sober me can talk your drunk vagina down.” 

“And ruin drunk me’s fun?”


	11. #11

#11

Draco & Blaise

“What happened last night?” 

“We panicked because we couldn’t find you anywhere, but then we found you tripping in the bathtub with [Hermione’s] cat. There was not water. You thought there was water though.”


	12. #12

#12

Sirius/Remus

“There’s a pack of dogs in the bedroom.”

“All I’m saying is this is exactly why I should not be left unsupervised.”


	13. #13

#13

Draco & Pansy

“I’m not winning any crowns in the Miss Emotionally stable pageant either…”

“Welcome to the club.” 


	14. #14

#14

Remus & James

“Woke up next to a half eaten Philly Cheesesteak. Honestly probably one of the top 3 things I’ve woken up next to.” 

“What were the other two?”

“A bottle of Ogden’s finest and your mom… no, I’m sorry that’s not funny. I think the world of your mom.” 


	15. #15

#15

Remus/James/Sirius

“Remus made Tacos! Get here soon they're going fast.”

“Just to clarify I’m coming over for Tacos not a threesome.” 


	16. #16

#16

Fred & Hermione

“I can’t believe you threw a party without us.” 

“It wasn’t planned I swear.” 

“How was it not planned?”

“I was like sure, I’ll have a drink or two to end the night early. Next thing I know there’s a ton of dudes in my house and like three gallons of wine.” 


	17. #17

#17

Remus & Sirius

“I tried to bring you in when you passed out on the porch but all you said was that I “Ruined you hope and dreams of becoming an astronaut.”

“I have no recollection of that.”


	18. #18

#18

Harry & Sirius, Hermione/Sirius

“How’s the party? Is Hermione okay? She’s not off reading in a corner somewhere is she?” 

“She’s high and screaming Meredith is a whore.”

“Whose Meredith?”

“No idea.”


	19. #19

#19

Fred & Ron

“I need some life advice, big brother to little brother.” 

“I’m drinking vodka out of a water bottle at work. Am I really the best person to come to for life advice?”


	20. #20

#20

Fred & George

“The last thing I remember is taking a pull of everclear and chasing it with vodka.”

“Yeah...about that…”


End file.
